magifandomcom-20200222-history
Judar
Judar (ジュダル, Judaru) is one of the four Magi in the current era and a Magician specialized in Ice Magic. He is the Oracle of Al-Thamen and the Kou Empire. Appearance Judar appears as a young man with an average muscular build and height. Judar has black hair with a long pony-tail that stretches down to his ankles and red eyes. He wears makeup on his eyes. Judar wears an Indian chunnari around his neck with a small black choli under it, which is where he keeps his Magic Wand. He wears an Indian leg dress, that stops at his ankles, with no shoes. He has golden bangled bracelets around his wrist and a golden bangled necklace with a ruby in the center that are inspired from Rajasthani folk dancers. Personality He is very powerful, cruel, arrogant and somewhat childish. Usually, he doesn't listen to anyone and does things his own way. Often times, he is usually disrespectful even to his fellow Magi. He seems to be careless about what others think, goading Sinbad into feeling pity for him and then laughing at him. Because of his abilities he enjoys fighting and war, declaring that the Kou Empire will destroy Sindria. Judar is not above attacking innocent people to get what he wants. History Judar was chosen by the Rukh and was born in a certain village in the east. Right after Judar was born, his parents, along with everyone else in his village, were immediately killed by Al-Thamen. He was taken in by them and was taken advantage of before he was able to understand anything. He has been in this situation since infancy. Shortly after the founding of the Kou Empire, he was taken there by Al-Thamen and became the Oracle. Judar has had multiple altercations with Sinbad, as Sinbad conquered some of the Dungeons that Judar summoned for other people. Plot Dungeon Arc Judar's first appearance is accompanied by Banker. He closes down the Dungeon Amon, that Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana were inside. As he was doing this, he commented on how annoying it was being there. Afterwards, he leaves pretty quickly on his flying carpet. Kouga Arc Judar appears again, relaxing at the Kou Empire's palace. He gets up and starts to talk to Banker, commenting on how he doesn't like the King. Also how he instead prefers Hakuryuu Ren. He goes and talk to Hakuryuu, trying to urge him to go capture Dungeons like his sister. Balbadd Arc Judar appears again, walking pass Aladdin in front of the palace of Balbadd. Aladdin notes that Judar is like a black sun. Judar heads towards King Ahbmad Saluja's throne room. He immediately appears as threat, as he talks to Sinbad, who has run into Judar many times before. After the meeting with the king, Judar follows Sinbad back to the city. There he meets Aladdin officially and almost as soon as he comes, he starts fighting with him. Both Aladdin and Judar use Magoi to attack but seeing how it is useless, Judar starts using magic. Aladdin is pressurized as he lacked the knowledge of Magic. Judar has the upper hand at first by using Lightning Magic and Ice Magic, but he is quickly defeated once Aladdin summons Ugo. Right before Ugo can perform the finishing blow on Judar, he is saved by Kougyoku Ren and her assistant Ka Koubun. Ugo is quickly dealt with but Judar is rendered unconscious. He is later on treated by Kaboun Ka. Later he is shown unconscious being surrounded by Rukh, the same as Aladdin. He is next seen woke attacking Alibaba at Balbadd's Palace. He asks Banker why he feels so powerful and Banker responds its because of the dark Rukh becoming his power. He then attacks Sinbad pinning him to a wall with his Ice Magic. As he was dealing the final blow Morgiana and Alibaba interfered. While Alibaba was attacking Kassim he was trying to stop him until Aladdin arrived. Aladdin used his magic on him but it didn't work. Second Sindria Arc While Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu are at the Toran Village, Judar goes to Sindria and destroys Yamraiha's barrier to confront Sinbad, asking him about the existence and purpose of the fourth Magi. He questions Sinbad's real intentions for protecting Aladdin. Judar then threatens to destroy Aladdin and Sindria, declaring Sindria an enemy state to the Kou Empire. When he returns to Balbadd, where Kouen is waiting, he tells him of the declaration he made in Sindria, which Kouen is delighted by. World Exploration Arc After the death of the Kou Empire's Second Emperor, Koutoku Ren, Judar returns to the palace with Kouen Ren. After the funeral, Judar confronts Hakuryuu about whether the prince is still being controlled by his mother, Gyokuen Ren. Judar says that Hakuryuu has become strong, and that he wishes to show this power to Gyokuen, who is a member of Al-Thamen. He watches their confrontation, and afterwards, he offers to help Hakuryuu, if he agrees to curse his "destiny". Abilities Judar was trained in Magic ever since he was young by the members of Al-Thamen. Black Djinn Judar's Black Djinn was Kassim. Magic As a Magi, Judar can use his Magoi to attack as well as turn it into Magic. Judar is best at Ice Magic. He is quite skilled with magic using multiple magic at once. BiRukh.gif|Judar's White and Black Rukh JuJinn.png|Judar and his Djinn, Kassim Judal's Bolg.gif|Judar's Borg (being attacked) Sarg Arsarros.gif|Sarg Arsarros Ice Magic.png|Judar's Ice Magic floating.jpg|Judar's Gravity Magic Lightning Magic.gif|Judar's Lightning Magic Lightning Magic1.png|Judar's Lightning Magic in the Sindria Arc Borg :It is said this is the proof that one can do magic. It is a defensive move that blocks out attacks with evil intent. It blocks out all physical attacks and magic to a certain degree. White and Black Rukh Being a Magi, Judar was born being loved by White Rukh. Since Judar has went though depravity, he is now also loved by Black Rukh. Wand Judar use his wand for focusing his Magoi and Magic attacks. It appears to be a small metal rod with a red jewel at its tip. Ice Magic :Judar orders water around, then freezes it into Ice Shards. Sarg Arsarros (Rain Of Ice Spears) :Judar creates a huge ice shard and can shed it to send it to wherever he wants. It freezes that area completely. Gravity Magic :Judar is able to use Gravity Magic where it appears like he is flying, by manipulating gravity. He is also able to use it to push people away with tremendous force. Lightning Magic :Judar can turn his Magoi into Lightning Magic. Wind Magic :Judar also showed using wind magic when he invaded Sindria. He created a small tornado to attack Jafar. Stats Battles/Events Relationships Sinbad Judar has an old rivalry with Sinbad. He originally wanted Sinbad to be his ally as he is very powerful, but now he wants to kill him for the same reason. Kougyoku Ren Judar constantly tease Kougyoku and calls her "Old Hag", this makes her get very angry. But he was one of two people who acknowledged her as a warrior. Kougyoku tried to be his friend, but Judar refused. She affectionately calls him "Judar-chan". In Volume 6 Extra, he pats her head and says that "she has a cute side too". Trivia *His name is based on "Judar", the main protagonist of Judar and His Brethren from One Thousand and One Nights. *Judar enjoys strolling in the air and wars. His weakness is vegetables.Magi Official Guidebook *He’s proud of his extremely long hair, which he hasn’t cut even once since he was born.Volume 11's Stickers *His type of woman is one with a personality opposite to him. *His favorite type is a strong person. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magi Category:Kou Empire Category:Al-Thamen Category:Magician